


On and Off

by SoulSand (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoulSand
Summary: Breaking routine.





	On and Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted easier access to the couple tag

Jaebum and Jimin. Jimin and Jaebum. It had been almost two years and they had broken up and gotten back together more than Jaebum could be bothered to count. They had fallen into a routine. Of course the words 'this is the last time' were thrown around a lot but neither could stick to it. For the past six months it had been Jimin ending it, and it was never more than five days till they were talking again, getting back together always soon following. It didn't help that Jimins friends hated Jaebum, at the start it was merely disinterest. Jaebum had no intention of befriending them, he had his own friends so he gave the bare minimum in socialising with them. Over time things just got worse. 

One night he went a little overboard on the marking. He knew time was running up and might of wanted to detour anyone who may meet Jimin during their next 'off' period. Neither the less he was labeled possessive. One night during an argument, in Jimins drunk state thought it was a good idea to back Jaebum into a corner, a slight shove, barely even a push, just so he could walk away and the word abusive was thrown around. Luckily it never stuck. 

Another was all Marks fault. He lost his job and ended up couch surfing, and now found 'home' in Jaebums study. One drunk online purchase of a slingshot and a poorly aimed bottle cap left a pretty interesting mark on Jaebums neck, rumours of cheating quickly followed. Other things included Jaebum getting caught going through his phone one night, which he swears it was only one time, bruises on Jimins wrist from an experimental night with handcuffs and all the times they fought it public. 

Sure Jimin explained to his friends but those he didn't explain to also thought Jaebum was no good for him. The on and off alone was enough. Jimins friends were tired of it, watching Jimin go through the emotions over and over again. 

They were currently at there off period. Jaebum, in an old shirt and boxers, sitting on his couch watching tv, his laptop still open on the coffee table. It was about 1am and Jaebum was done staring at the words, he couldn't read it again, he was done. Jimin was at a party, or so Jaebum could tell from his social media, not that he stalked him, he used to check it once a day sometimes twice, the other being in the evening on nights he felt lonely. This too was only something he did on there 'off' periods. These days he didn't need to, anything interesting about Jimin just popping up on his feed.

With Jimin out drinking Jaebum expected it. The drunk text or call, or knock at his door. The third coming only twenty minutes later. He couldn't smile, that would be wrong some how. Pushing himself up from the couch he took lazy steps to open the door. There he was just as Jaebum expected, just as he has seen before. Jimin, always without a jacket for some reason, the way he hugged his arms made him look so small. The heavy eyelids, smudged eyeliner and messed up hair. Hair that anyone else would think was intentional but Jaebum knew better from experience, Jimin had a habit of playing with his hair more so when drunk and this was the result. 

These nights too were almost routine. Jaebum grabbing him a glass of water, Jimin always started off almost shy, sweet and quiet. It wasn't long till that changed, his mood changing to something Jaebum struggled to ignored. Jaebum didn't like sleeping with Jimin when he was drunk, especially when they were technically not together. He didn't like it just as much as Jimin didn't like getting his way. Jaebum wished he had better self control when it came to Jimin but instead there he was on his back in his bed, stoking the bare thighs that straddled him. It felt right, after all Jimin was his even when he wasn't and tomorrow they would end up back together, it was routine. A routine Jaebum was desperate to break. 

This was the last time, Jaebum made a pact with himself as he watched Jimin sleep. A pact that he may have made before, but that didn't count. Last time they get back together, the next time they break up will be the last time too. He was tried of it, he knew Jimin was too. 

Jaebum usually always woke up with a nagging fear that maybe Jimin regretted the night before. Not that he ever has before it was just something Jaebum couldn't shake until he saw that smile, that still half asleep eyes closed smile Jimin gave him as soon as he woke up. Jaebum didn't get either of those things this morning. The nagging fear feeling swapped out for a very very nice feeling. Jaebum looked to his side, the smile wasn't there and neither was Jimin, he had made his way down the bed, mouth to busy to smile. Good morning Jaebum. 

Jimin woke up first for a change, the paper Jaebum was working on last night seemed to have taken more out of him then he had thought. He must have been up for while because it wasn't long till he reached his edge and Jimin was straddling him, sore mouth still not holding back from kissing Jaebum like crazy. He didn't mind the taste when it was coming from Jimins mouth, not that he had tasted it anywhere else. 

"Good morning." Jaebum breathed as their mouths parted, Jimin just smiled happily before turning serious.  
"You have to get up and get ready." He pulled himself up to tap both hands on the others chest twice. Jaebum, in his only having just woken up state, put off listening to his words to just admire him. Almost same position as last night but this time with clothes and more importantly, light. The daylight shining through his bedroom window made him glow. It had been two years since he first saw Jimin and Jaebum was sure he'd never get over his boyfriends beauty. Wait, ex boyfriend, he still had to ask, again. 

The 'not yours yet' thought brought him back from the dream like vision. "What? Why?"  
"The carnival is today and we're going." Jimin hopped off him, strolling over to one of the two draws he claimed as his, and pulled out some clothes. An odd thing for an ex to do so casually but their relationship was pretty odd.  
"Since when?" Jaebum huffed out a laugh.  
"Since now."  
"What if I don't want to."  
"But you do want to."  
"No, I don't. Carnivals are crowded and annoying why can't we just spend the day here?"  
"Because I'm going to the carnival, even if I have to go alone."  
"You're going to walk around by yourself? Go with your friends."  
"They're busy."  
"Ahh so that's why you're here."  
"No..."  
"I'm still not going."  
"Fine I'll go, all alone, maybe they'll need help at the kissing booth." Jimin shrugged finally picking something out.  
"You wouldn't." Jaebum knew he was joking, Jimin would never go around kissing strangers, but yet his feet had found their way to the floor. Jimin just smiled knowing he had pretty much won. Jaebum walked past, taking the hoodie from Jimins hand into the bathroom with him.  
"Hey, I picked that out for me!" Jimin called out following behind him.  
"Its mine."  
"But it looks good on me."  
After a long shower where Jaebum repaid the favour from earlier, Jaebum asked one more time for Jimin to stay home with him for the day. 

Carnivals weren't all bad, Jaebum thought walking down the main path hand in hand with Jimin. It wasn't a bad place to ask someone out either. Jaebum wasn't really into scenery, having asked Jimin out through text twice before. It was complicated. The first time he asked out Jimin was memorable, so he thought the last time probably should be too. Sometimes he wondered if he would have done it the first time if he knew how it would turn out, always coming to the same conclusion 'yes'. Jimin was his world, on or off. He pulled the others hand towards the Ferris wheel, he'd wait till they were at the top and ask. 

A small flaw in his plan, they couldn't sit next to each other. For the sake of keeping the weight even they were seated on either side. Both boys sliding to the edge to be closer. Jaebum felt nervous, he was sure it was from the lack of contact, he had so much practise he was practically an expert at asking Jimin out. 

"So, do you want to try it again?" This was not the wording he had planned. The croak in his voice also came unplanned. As soon as he stepped in the carriage the ground felt uneven and unsteady, he got used to it quickly but now he felt the need to be grounded, for the cage to stop swaying and for god sake he needed to touch Jimin. Reaching out didn't seem like an option right now, he was sure he'd end up on the floor if he tried and that would come off as begging. Begging would be stupid especially when he was asking for something he already knew the answer to. An answer he had heard before, an answer that was written on Jimins face before he said. Sometimes the other holding off answering just to tease him, he was sure that was what this silence was, teasing. The carriage moved. Jimins face was unreadable. 

Fuck, it was his wording, Jimins going to make him do it again. He'll have to find another nice place other than the Ferris wheel.  
"Let's go on that." Jimin pointed, he followed his finger and sight to a large roller coaster. His voice was still warm and sweet, Jaebum decided to ignore the lack of response, he'll just ask again later.  
As soon as their feet were back on the ground Jimin was dragging Jaebum to the end of an annoyingly long looking line. The touch of Jimins hand in his and his feet on hard ground didn't seem to sooth him as much as he thought it would. He looked around, everywhere, trying to find a place, a place with nice scenery, somewhere that would make a nice memory. 

His mind starting to race a little, questioning why Jimin didn't answer, wondering if he didn't hear him, no, his face changed. Jaebum tried to study the face in his memory, not happy or sad. Maybe just maybe Jimin didn't want to rush this, maybe he made the same pact to himself and was trying to make a change to their routine, anything that could cause a ripple affect. It could explain the morning. Jaebum had to stop, he had felt this hope too many times, something always happens. This feeling usually popped up about the three month mark of the 'on' period. Aside from the first time which was ten months, the others never lasted longer than three months. 

The roller coaster was near the back, the line near the middle. Jaebum let Jimin pull his arms around the others waist, he felt silly for finding it comforting, seeing as he was just rejected. Thankful for the height difference, it was easy to look around over Jimins head. Jaebum saw a caricature man, he thought about paying the guy to write a message in it or something. He quickly remembered that the drawings usually end up ugly and Jimin would probably want to bin it. Dammit. They could do the dress up photo... no, no way in hell Jaebums doing that. He could make a bet at one of the game stands, if he won, Jimin had to date him, then again he'd probably lose. 

The more Jaebum thought about things the more anxious he got about the answer. What if Jimin did want to take it slower, he'd say no, no matter how much affection his been showing. As if Jimin could read his mind, he turned in his hold wrapping his arms around Jaebums neck and kissed him, relaxing him immediately. His mind stopped, deciding to enjoy his time with the other. As he got closer to the start of the line Jaebum could see clearly a cutely decorated place to eat, his stomach growled. They had slept through breakfast and both forgot lunch. 

As soon as they got off the ride Jaebum headed straight for the food, already trying to read the menu board. The ride was pretty fun, Jaebum managed to keep his arm wrapped around Jimin the whole time, even on the big drops, he deserved a treat. Not that Jaebum ever needed an excuse. He was promptly stopped though, something tugging on his jumper. He didn't have to look to know who it was, sometimes, usually always when food was involved, Jaebum would walk a little too quickly for Jimin. He waited for him to catch up but instead he felt another tug, no, pull, on his wrist this time. Jimin was dragging him again.  
"Babe, food." Jaebum pointed at the beautiful little food shop he was currently being pulled away from.  
"I want to see the photo." Jimin whined, tugging a little harder. Jaebum gave up, Jimin was just too adorable trying to pull him.  
"Why?" They had been on roller coasters before, never once had Jimin wanted to see the photo, to which Jaebum was thankful for, if he ever thought about it at all. They both would walk straight past it, neither wanting to see themselves in that state.  
"Just because." Jimin shrugged awkwardly, one arm still stretched behind him holding on to Jaebum who was dragging his feet. 

Jaebum cringed at the image of himself in his head. Just the thought of how bad he would look made his feet feel even heavier, he didn't want Jimin to see that. He faintly remembered where the flash took place, it was at the first drop, it would be worse if were the second but still, he could already imagine his hair. The stranger who had passed by coming from the photo area that gave Jaebum a weird type of smile didn't help. He thought about picking Jimin up and running but it was too late. They were there and the photo was, wow. Jaebums hair was just as bad as he thought it not worse. His eyes squinted so hard he knew exactly where all his wrinkles will be when he grows old. Somehow Jimin had been ready, holding up his hand just in time to shade his face from the flash, making whatever ugly face he was pulling difficult for Jaebum to see. 

"Wait what." Jaebum took a step closer but the photo from the screen, another now in its place. There was something black on Jimins hand, it looked like words. Jaebum tried to suppress the bubbling in his stomach turning to Jimin and grab his hand. The other pulled away just in time, holding it behind his back.  
"No." Jimin whined again this time while smiling. "I want you to see it on the photo." Jaebum spun back around, not sure if it would come back or not. He had only ever been to a roller coaster photo area once before and didn't stick around long enough to check.  
"Will it come back?" Jaebum took a step back to be able to see all the monitors. Quickly picking up the cycle time he had a few seconds to spare to glance over his shoulder at Jimin.  
"Or we could just buy it." Jimin smiled, already at the counter that sat a staff lady. 

The photo came in a folder cover that Jimin didn't bother to open, skipping away. Jaebum wasn't going to chase him, he would see it eventually. Owning a photo of himself that ugly wasn't something Jaebum wanted, Jimin owning said photo was worse but the waiting was making Jaebum tense. A conflict of feelings, hope and doubt don't play well together in Jaebum.  
"Jimin, show me." Jaebum demanded softly. They were walking towards the food but Jaebum wasn't hungry anymore, hell his stomach was full. "Didn't you want to eat?" The smirk was it, Jaebum walked around to stand directly in front of him. 

"Please." Jimin bit his lip, face aiming at the ground to hide it from Jaebum. He gave up holding up the folder cover in the small space between them. Jaebum did his best to move smoothly, successfully not snatching it. He opened it, seeing the other exact words he forced himself not to hope for. Well this was a change. Jaebums body felt ungrounded again an arm coming to wrap around Jimin though this time it didn't feel bad. Almost tickled. It took him a while to tare his eyes away from the photo. 

"Well?" Jimin asked after a minute. Jaebum forced his cheeks down from what was most likely the dumbest wide smile he hadn't realised he had.  
"Ummm." He pressed his lips together, looking away to the side squinting in thought. He had never had the chance to tease Jimin back like he had done to him before. Jimin scrunched up his nose and hit him in the chest bringing a laugh out of the other.  
"Of course."


End file.
